


7 Days of Myths

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Varying Rating, rarepairweek2017, tags to be addded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Drabbles for the rare pair week.





	1. Match made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Arguing  
> CorXRegis

Regis almost sighed as he listened to the ongoing argument between the various council members. It wasn’t even about something of importance to the realm, only to the three noble houses that held shares in companies trading with Accordo.

As the arguments circled around with no end in sigh, Regis decided enough was enough and declared, “Enough! I have heard the opinions of all involved in this matter. You will receive an answer when I have made my decision. Unless there is something else of importance, this meeting is adjourned.” The tone left no question that the king was dismissing them and the council members acted as such, bowing one after the other before leaving the room.

Once alone with only Cor, Regis leaned back with a groan. Cor move to kneel by his side, “Are you alright Regis?” His lover asked quietly, a hand coming to rest on his bad leg carefully. Cor slowly started massaging the permanently aching leg as he waited for an answer.

“Just tired.” Regis replied with a small moan as he felt muscles unclench under Cor’ touch. The look that Cor was sending to Regis had his heart pounding and Regis tugged Cor up into a bruising kiss. 

Cor hummed into it, smiling against Regis’ lips and he whispered, “Shall we retire to your office Majesty?” Regis felt a shiver run down his spine but he forced himself to shake his head, “I wish I could accept your offer beloved but I’m afraid have to met with the quartermaster about a new order of weapons for the Glaives.”

Cor frowned, leaning back and looking at his king carefully. “You look exhausted, I’m sure it can wait for a little while longer.” Regis opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by Cor smiling gently at him, a rare sight these days and he could not deny the plea that followed it. “Please let me take care of you.”

Regis sighed, leaned forward and caught Cor into another kiss, “We must be quick then.” There was a slight tone of regret at that, Regis would love nothing more then spend long hours undoing the careful composure that Cor held so close to his heart until there was nothing left but pleasure and Regis’ name.

Alas that was not something that could happen with the increase in Niflheim attacks. He would make do with these stolen moments when Cor was bent over his desk with Regis buried deep within him.


	2. Pain brings us closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: wounds & blood  
> Ignis x Ravus

Ignis carefully cleaned the large and sluggishly bleeding wound that spanned from Ravus’ right shoulder to his left hip. It marred his chest with what would become yet another wound and the sight had Ignis press his lips together until they showed white on his skin.

A soft thumb brushed against those lips and a whispered, “I’m sorry.” rises from the pale and shivering Prince. Ignis caught the hand as it fell and pressed a soft kiss to it, “You have nothing to be sorry about Ravus, if anything I should be the one apologizing.” Ignis looked down at the all too pale and still Ravus, his fiance and beloved.

Ravus laughed, the sound rasping and thin and yet he smiled softly at Ignis, “It was my decision to step in front of Noctis, not yours.” Ignis countered, going back to finishing cleaning the wound before he started to stitch it close. “It was a failure on my planning that you need to do such a thing.”

Ravus winced and kept as still as he could, waiting until Ignis steady hands finished their work before he forced his exhausted body to reach out and pull Ignis down into a hug. Outside of the room, the duo could hear their friends talking together, laughter occasionally rising over the words before retreating back to a soft murmur.

Ignis allowed himself to fold into the embrace, carefully avoiding the injury as he wrapped his arms around Ravus and hid his face in the cold nook of his neck. Ravus tightened his grip, ignoring the flash of pain at the movement and simply relishing the all too rare times where they could so easily enjoy each other’s company.

“Tomorrow we’ll head out and do a simple hunt so we have the funds to buy potions for you.” Ravus simply hummed as Ignis spoke. The prince was fighting to stay awake now that the pain of his injury was slowly fading into numbness. The day had been filled with fighting against both beasts and imperials, adding to that the blood lost from his injury and Ravus was slowly but surely falling asleep.

Ignis smiled as he noticed Ravus blinking rapidly and scowling, he chuckled and lifted his head to press a kiss to Ravus’ forehead, “Sleep, I shall be here when you wake.” Ravus was drifting as he felt the kiss form Ignis and then a hand slowly rubbing the back of his neck. He felt safe, loved and content, snuggled within the arms of his beloved. Ravus closed his eyes and fell into healing slumber.


	3. Song of the Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fairy tales (Aulea x Regis)

Aulea hummed as she walked through the forest, her destination in sight. The Citadel stood large and proud among the dreamlike clearing, its inhabitants moving through their days unhindered by the whispers of magic that filled the air.

Aulea’s steps rang on the crystal staircase, announcing her presence to her beloved family and soon enough the happy shouts of a child filled the air. She knelt and opened her arms just in time to receive an armful of black haired exuberance with laughter. 

“Did you miss me Noct?” Aulea asked chuckling. Noctis Lucis Caelum nodded from within her arms before he took a step back and launched into a barrage of questions. “Where did you go? Did you see a dragon? What about a giant?” 

Wide eyed and innocent, Noctis asked his mother for what she had seen while outside of the forest, unconcern with waiting for answers. Aulea smiled fondly and picked her son up in her arms, careful of the iron woven into parts of the fabric.

“Now now Noct, how can I answer any of your questions if you don’t let me speak?” She kissed him and straightened from her kneeling position, “Now lets start by your first question, I went to Tenebrae, they were having trouble with a few Scourge Beasts.”

Aulea walked through the Crystal Gate and found herself surrounded by the fortress that was her home. The walls of Crystal and green life moved endlessly, creating new paths for its inhabitants and Aulea stopped her storytelling to ask the Citadel to bring her to Regis. As a new path opened under her hand, Aulea stepped into it and continued answering her son’s endless questions.

The path ended in the Throne Room of the Citadel, where the living heart of the forest laid protected by the King and his Knights. The looming Crystal beat and sung a song of its own, allowing those of the royal blood and those whose soul matched with it to use magic.

Regis, her husband and the king of Crystal, stood with his closest knight, Clarus, discussing a matter or another. Aulea stopped just beyond the threshold, watching as Regis laughed at a comment from his childhood friend. Noctis watched from her arms with curiosity, “Mom?” 

Aulea chuckled, turning to kiss Noctis again before she stepped forward and announced herself, “I have returned Beloved, with news of Tenebrae.” Regis swiftly turned, a wide smile greeting his wife and their child. “Aulea! Welcome home my Love.” He crossed the room and met her halfway, carefully plucking Noct out of her grip and putting him on the floor before sweeping Aulea into a passionate kiss.

The parents ignored the giggle of Noctis and the exaggerated groan from Clarus at their display of affection, losing themselves in each others eyes for long moments until their son tucked at their clothes with the wordless demand to be included in the reunion. Regis and Aulea looked down at the pouting Noctis before laughing, Regis picking the boy up and placing him on his hip before smiling at Aulea.

“Unless the news is urgent, why dont you go and get changed? I’ll have some food ready by the time you return, Noctis can help me cook, right young man?” Regis told her with a smile. Noctis grinned and nodded and Aulea looked at her two favorite men in the world fondly, “You spoil me, both of you.” A kiss followed, before Aulea left for her chambers to discard her iron woven armor and the sword that she kept on her hip while traveling.

Her return to the Throne room was greeted by more laughter and kisses as she gazed at the burnt food her husband had managed to created in the short time she had left. “I swear, both of you are a menace in the kitchen!” Regis looked embarrassed but Noctis simply giggled.

Clarus cleared his throat from his position some way behind Regis, “I thought this might happen and told the kitchen to send something up for you.” Aulea grinned and teased, “Such a perfect knight you are Clarus, would you like a kiss as well?” She laughed as the man blushed, looking away from the Queen.

Regis joined in on the laughter for a bit before he finally asked, “What news of Tenebrae?” Aulea sighed, distaste obvious on her lips, “The Scourge King is moving closer to Tenebrae’s Heart. I fought a Scourge Behemoth while there and Oracle Sylva told me that such beasts have been entering their territory almost weekly now.”

The news was grim and worrisome for all, Regis frowning and glancing toward the Crystal before he asked, “And what did you feel while there?” Aulea sighed again, “The threads of Fate are tightly knit, I would need to spend more time there to be able to open the paths of Destiny for a better future.” Regis reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I would prefer if you wouldn’t but if that is what you must do…”

Aulea nuzzled against the hand on her cheek, smiling at her husband and replying, “I am your Knight and your Wife, Tenebrae will be sending me an apprentice so they may weave their own destiny without requiring my presence.” Regis sighed in relief, “Who will it be?” Clarus asked, having moved closer to the Royal Family as they spoke.

Aulea smiled mischievously, “Ravus, their Prince.” Regis and Clarus chocked on the news, staring at Aulea as though she had grown a second head. “Sylva is sending her Son to be a Knight of Fate? Are they that desperate that they would risk Ravus losing his bond to their Heart?” Aulea nodded, “It would appear so. Regis, do you think you can have the Crystal weave a song of Tenebrae in one of the rooms? That should help diminish the chances of such a thing happening.”

Regis nodded, “I’ll see what I can create with the Crystal’s help.” Any further discussion was put off as the walls opened and staff from the kitchen came up with carts of food. Their would be time to discuss the details of Ravus’ apprenticeship, for now Aulea wanted to enjoy the company of her family.


	4. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: comfort  
> Iedolas x Regis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Iedolas never fall into madness and befriends(and more) Regis over the years.

Regis patted as quietly as he could with a cane through the hall leading to his own private library. The soft glow of the Wall and starry night beyond it, gave the comfortable room an air of mystery. Regis chuckled as he closed the door behind him, ‘’Couldn’t sleep Iedolas?’’

The man in question jerked up right and blinked sheepishly at his host, carefully placing the book in his hand back unto the shelf, ‘’My apologies Regis, I didn’t mean to disturb you.’’

Regis shook his head with a chuckle of amusement, ‘’You didn’t so please, continue .’’ He waved his hands towards his many shelves filled with books, ‘’I have quite the collection, were you perhaps looking for something in particular?’’

Iedolas smiled gratefully, turning to run his fingers on the spines of the books, stopping every so often when one of them grabbed his attention. ‘’I have been stuck with a question since Oracle Sylva spoke to us about the prophecy and its players.’’ Iedolas saw Regis wince and felt a pang of compassion as he too remembered the supposed fate of the still young Prince Noctis. ‘’I believe there might be a way to ensure the prophecy is accomplished without sacrifice. Do you perhaps have an original copy of the Cosmology tomes? We may be able to find a bloodless path among its pages.’’

Regis took a sharp breath in at the suggestion, ‘’Truly? You believe so?’’ The King of Lucis moved over to stand beside the Emperor of Niflheim, ‘’I don’t have the original copies. Those would be held in Tenebrae, but I do have a translated and annoted version that Sylva gifted me at my ascension. Would those suffice?’’

Iedolas smiled at the younger man with fondness, ‘’Those should be enough for the moment, I will consult with our dear Oracle should they not provide an answer to my questions.’’ He extends his arm gallantly towards Regis.

Regis smiles in amusement at Iedolas’ gesture, taking the offered arm and guiding the older man towards a slimmer bookshelf where he kept all the books on the Hexatheon and the lore known to men kind. ‘’Here they are.’’ Regis propped his cane against the shelves and reached out to take the first of the volumes out, looking fondly at the note still pinned to its cover before turning to offer it to his guest. 

Iedolas took the book offered with a careful hand, shifting his arm gently as to not upset Regis’ stance. ‘’Thank you Regis. I shall let you know should I find anything that may help.’’ He quickly opened the book and started reading the first few pages, almost forgetting about the man still holding unto his arm beside him.

Regis chuckled as Iedolas started reading; the man had always loved books of all kinds. The more knowledge he could gain from them the better but Regis had seen the young Gladio talk with Iedolas while holding unto a dime store romance book. ‘’Perhaps if you told me of your thoughts I could be of further assistance. What has your mind in such a fuss?’’

Iedolas looked up from the book, turning to look at Regis under the dim lights. ‘’I was wondering if the use of the word ‘sacrifice’ might have more than one meaning.’’ Iedolas closed the book and guided Regis to the nearby seats, dropping the cane beside Regis’ seat before taking his own. 

Regis frowned, ‘’You mean that there might have been a mistranslation in the prophecy?’’ He thinks back to what he knows of it. ‘’The Crystal of Light shall guide the line of Lucis as darkness comes. Anointed by the Crystal, the King of Light shall be born. As darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come. As many Sacrifice for the King, so too shall the King Sacrifice all for them.’’

Iedolas leaned back and nodded, ‘’Exactly but there are many ways to offer a sacrifice. We have until now assumed it meant the death of the King for that is seen as the Ultimate Sacrifice but what if it isnt? The Sacrifice of life can also mean the acceptance of duty over selfish desires or hopes. If we can find the original inscription and confirm which word was used exactly, we may be able to ensure your son’s survival!’’

Regis straightened, eyes determined, ‘’Then we’d best begin to look. I shall see if I can find the records of the Founding King. I believe I have his journal hiding somewhere in here.’’ Regis grabbed his cane and got up, moving slowly but with determination as Iedolas’ words renewed his hope, however faint that Noctis would be able to grow and live a full happy life. He would do anything to ensure it.


	5. Forever Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus X Regis, hand holding

Clarus stood right behind Regis, his eyes scanning the crowd that had gathered for the opening ceremony of the new children hospital in the lower district of Insomnia. There had been several threats on social media concerning the event and while most had been proven to be nothing more than the angry ranting of citizen there had still been two threats that had to be taken seriously.

Clarus paused his scan to glance at Regis, taking in the handsome figure his King and love made in his tailored suit. He fought to restrain a grin and turned away from the glorious sight in favor of doing his duty as Shield. 

It was fortunate for Clarus that he glanced away at that moment as it allowed him to spot the glint of an illegal gun from within the crowd. “Gun!” The Shield shouted, lunging forward to push Regis down and place himself in between his King and the potential shooter.

A loud shot rang out followed by screams of panic from both the crowd and the Crownguards but Clarus’ attention is mostly on Regis, there is some blood on his face and for a single terrifying moment Clarus thinks he was too late. The moment passes quickly as Regis swears and reaches up to put his hands on the side of Clarus’ neck, pressing hard and sending waves of pain through Clarus’ body.

The Shield grits his teeth but doesnt move from where he is, standing protectively over his King. It isn’t until Cor’s voice call out the all clear in the ear piece that Clarus allows himself to be shifted away from Regis and into the waiting hands of the on site medical staff. “At least we’re already at a hospital.” Clarus tried to joke but Regis simply fixes him in a sorrowful stare.

The bullet aimed at Regis had hit Clarus instead, cutting through the thick muscle between his shoulder and neck. It luckily passed through without hitting any of the arteries or the tendons allowing Clarus to get away from the assassination attempt with only stitches and a doctors order not to do any heavy lifting for the next two weeks.

Regis was in his room when Clarus returned from the hospital, having been hurried away by Cor to safety while Clarus was being treated. The king lifted his eyes as he waked in, his eyes coming to rest on the thick bandage peaking from Clarus’ uniform.

Clarus sighed and moved over, wordlessly extending his hand to Regis who hesitated before taking it. “I am fine Regis.” Regis swallowed, hand squeezing Clarus’ as he whispered, “You could have died.” Clarus smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Regis’ forehead and replied, “I am your Shield.” 

Clarus prevented any other words from being spoken as he tugged them both out of the bedroom and into the living room of the Royal Quarters. He maneuvered the silent king into the couch before going to set up a movie. 

“I think we’re long overdue for a night of rest.” Clarus said as he joined Regis on the couch. Regis reached back to grab Clarus’ hand, the touch comforting him and reminding him that Clarus was here with him and alive. Clarus felt a weight come to rest on his shoulder and he turned to look at the sight. Regis had fallen asleep, halfway through the romcom movie while still holding Clarus hand.

Clarus smiled, bringing Regis’ hand to his lip and bestowed unto the sleeping king a soft kiss. “Sleep well beloved, I will always be by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how much I like this piece... Kinda lost track of where it was going halfway through and bs the rest.


	6. Together in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx/Libertus and Nyx/Crowe
> 
> Day 6: spooning

The first time it happens, the world has just burnt down around them and the air is filled with ashes. Libertus watches as Nyx screams over the body of Selena, his sister, fighting against those who would take her to be buried like the dozens of others who had been killed in the raid from Niflheim.

Crowe is silent by his side watching with too wide, too knowing eyes at the sight and Libertus wants nothing more than to get them both away, bring them somewhere where Niflheim doesn’t exist. Instead he tugs on Crowe’s hand, the one that hadn’t left his own side they had found each other among the ruins of their village, walking towards his best friend and ends up kneeling beside Nyx.

“We have to go Nyx.” Libertus’ words are quiet and he fully expects the head shake that comes. “Nyx, your mom needs you. Crowe needs you…. I need you.” The words are whispered so low only Nyx and Crowe hear them. Its not fair, Libertus knows it, but it gets Nyx moving again.

The boy staggering to his feet and allows Libertus to grab his hand and slowly tug him away from the blood and fire, from the pain and anger from loss. They find Nyx’s mother at the camp and are all bundled together in a corner. 

Wordless understand passes between Crowe and Libertus as they push Nyx between them. Crowe ends up face to face with Nyx, hands tangled together and his face pressed against her shoulder, while Libertus pushes himself against Nyx’s back and tangles his leg with Nyx’s. The dreams come anyway but at least they wake up together and fall back asleep together.

It becomes a habit between them, to fall asleep after stressful days all together with who ever was having a hard day tucked carefully in between the other two.It seemed almost expected when things started changing between them. Libertus asking Nyx how kissing feels like and getting a lesson that lasts for hours. Crowe going to Nyx for her first time, trusting him to be kind and make her feel good.

The three of them stay together, apart only for the year where Nyx left to Insomnia before Libertus and Crowe goes to join him, and it just feels right for them to share an apartment within the city. Its just right for Libertus to be the one holding Nyx close when he has nightmares after his first battle. It feels right when Crowe soothes his pain away with soft kisses and harder touches that drive all thought of of Nyx’s mind.

Libertus doesn’t mind that Crowe, his little sister, was in a relationship with Nyx. Just like Crowe doesn’t mind that Libertus, her older brother, was in a relationship with Nyx. They have shared everything since the moment Libertus dragged the half dead Crowe into his home and pronounced her his sister from now on. To add sharing Nyx with each other is only an extension of their trust and bond.

And Nyx? Nyx loves them both, differently but equally and makes no secret of his desires. Libertus saved him from himself. Crowe taught him to live past the pain. Together they keep him alive, keep him sane and keep him as theirs.


	7. Seeds of Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: final fantasy crossover--> final fantasy 8 crossover.  
> Gladio x Ravus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by Baby Chocobo Alchemist, at least the background Prompto/Laguna

Instructor Gladiolus Amicitia was angry. No scratch that he was utterly furious! His sword swung from side to side, cutting the Galbadian soldiers like straw and throwing them out of his way. Head Laguna’s voice sounded in his ear, “We’ve taken the South side of the city! Gladio, where are you?”

Gladio swung his blade one last time before he was finally able to reach the platinum blond sprawled on the ground, his white coat stained with red. The immediate area was clear now and Gladio dropped to his knees beside the figure and quickly turned him unto his back.

Ravus groaned in pain at the movement but his eyes stayed firmly closed. Gladio swore and reached up to activate his communicator, “This is Gladio! Ravus is down! We’re in the eastern plaza, I need an medical evac now!” Gladio reached down and carefully picked the limp man up, it wasn’t safe to stay in the open with Glabadian soldiers running around.

There was an abandoned cafe, it’s door hanging from its hinges and Gladio hurried inside. The place was dark but it had sturdy walls and only one door and a single window which meant that Gladio could easily deal with anyone that tried to get in by himself. His communicator chimed and Ignis’ confident voice told Gladio, “Understood Gladio, I’m on my way with Luna. Stay where you are!”

Gladio acknowledged the order, his mind mostly on depositing Ravus behind the counter and trying to multitask giving him some first aid while simultaneously keeping an eye out for enemy soldiers. He almost jumped as he felt a hand touch his own and his eyes jumped from the door down to Ravus.

“Gla...dio?” Ravus muttered weakly, his eyes fluttering open and shut. Gladio trembled in relief, gasping out, “Ravus! Thank gods! Don’t move, you’re injured.” Ravus squinted at the blurry shape above him, his head pounding and his left arm burning with pain. The Tenebraen Instructor bit his lip to stifle his whimper of pain, and he regretted waking up.

Gladio was quick to reach out and tenderly brush away the hair from Ravus’ face. He glanced at the left arm, its flesh burnt to shred and several pieces of it hanging unto the bone by mere threads of muscles and tendons. “Shush, its okay Ravus. You’re going to be fine, Luna is on the way with Ignis. Just hang on until they get here okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Ravus gave a quick nod, eyes pinched close from the irradiating pain. Gladio allowed a smile to pass quickly on his face before he shifted to place himself firmly between Ravus and the possible entrances. Something had moved outside and it hadn’t been enough time for it to be Ignis and Luna.

A voice rang out and Gladio felt most of his tension dissipate, “Gladio! Where are you?” Gladio shouted back, wincing in sympathy as his loud reply had Ravus hiss behind him, “In here Prompto!” It didn’t take long for the blond gunner to show up through the door, grinning widely as he spotted the crouching Gladio behind the counter.

Another man followed right after, his expression one of fond exasperation as he called out, “Sunshine, be careful please!” Laguna followed Prompto into the broken down cafe until they were beside Ravus and Gladio. Prompto was already on the ground beside Ravus, his hand glowing with soft light to keep the pain at bay.

Gladio nodded in greeting to Laguna, splitting his attention between watching Ravus relax in Prompto’s hands and keeping watch on for anyone else coming their way. “Luna and Ignis should be here in a few minutes, I sent Squall to pick them up.” Laguna told the tense instructor then looked out the broken door and scowled, “We’ve got company. Sunshine, stay with Ravus will you? Me and Gladio will deal with them.”

Prompto looked up and beamed at Laguna, “Got it. Be careful you two.” Laguna smiled back at the blond then turned to look at Gladio, “Shall we?” He motioned for Gladio to lead before he followed. Between both of them, taking out the 3 squads of Glabadian soldiers was easy and filled the time for the medical team to arrive. Ravus would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking pairing suggestions for the next prompts so feel free to give me your rare pairs!


End file.
